


Scuttle

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert Fics [33]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Naruto Shippūden, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Scuttle: run hurriedly or furtively with short quick steps.'It's been so long since I last saw him.'





	Scuttle

**Author's Note:**

> 1) JD = John Doe = whoever you want.  
> 2) Set in Naruto Shippūden during the Fourth Shinobi World War.  
> 3) Kyaroru is mine, Adam belongs to himself and Naruto (universe) is Masashi Kishimoto's.

Leaping from one branch to another, over and under, Adam and Kyaroru rush through the forest's thicket. The ancient trees creak in protest and the leaves bristle at their speed.

"We're almost at the Medics," Kyaroru informs Adam but gets distracted by a figure running parallel to them.

Stopping and dropping to an open area on the forest floor, Adam and Kyaroru following.

The forehead protector indicating that the figure is a Konoha shinobi. The figure is wearing the standard Jōnin uniform of the green-grey flak jack, navy turtle neck, and navy pants. Looking the same as the last day Adam saw him, except one difference.

"His eyes, they're black,"

"Yes, Headquarters said a reincarnation jutsu is in use," Kyaroru breaks Adam's gaze on JD, "we need to seal him."

Kyaroru gets an attack ready, quickly weaving signs with her hands, "Water Release: Water Bowl," clapping her hands together, and then producing a water jet from her hands.

"Don't!" Shouts Adam too late, "you're a Water Release user, he's a Lightning Release user,"

Lighting travels down the water back to Kyaroru in bright blue and crackling. The blast causes her to be flung against a tree and drop to the ground temporarily paralysed.

_'It's been so long since I last saw him.'_

"My body's moving on its own!" JD warns as he weaves hand signs for an attack. Pulling Adam abruptly out of his thoughts and weaving a quick counter of his own.

The darkening forest is brightened by several disks of electricity, _Lightning Rat Violent Quake_ , Adam the target. The disks are stopped by Adam's _Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball_ with one electric disk narrowly dodged. Landing next to Kyaroru, Adam quickly checking on his comrade, relived that she's just unconscious.

Looking up, Adam pulls his kunai out in time to clash with JD's. JD turns his kunai around, catching Adam's kunai tip in his kunai's finger space. Adam leans in, crashing their lips together in a quick kiss.

"How dare you!" JD jumps back in disbelief.

"You're pretty good yourself," Adam retorts.

JD snaps his head back with laughter, "Oh! I remember a time when I seemed like a master to you. Now I'm only 'pretty good'."

Adam cringes but the smile remains wide on his face. JD was right, there was a time when he had been charged up to learn but too reeled in to release.

~  
__

_"Oh, there you are!" JD exclaims upon finding one of his three Genin in his four-man cell, "I heard there was a small incident,"_

_" _Small incident,_ " Adam huffs out, going back to throwing shuriken and kunai at a target._

_"Here," JD says after observing Adam, handing Adam a piece of paper, "let's see what affinity you have."_

_Adam lets chakra flow into the small sheet, the paper wrinkles._

_"Lightning user it is," JD states, getting out his own shuriken out, throwing it to one of the targets. The target board and tree is partly destroyed by the Lightning Release infused weapon, leaving a large spherical hole in the wood._

_After fetching the reaming kunai and shuriken, Adam tries to do the same._

_"Let lightning chakra into the weapon with chakra flow,"_

_Adam tries again, the kunai gets engulfed with the excessive high pitched chirping of birds and lightning arcs._

_"There we go!" JD exclaims excitedly, Adam throws the kunai at a second target showing the same damage as JD’s shuriken._

_~_

_Adam rushes to the village's wide green gates, "Wait before you go. I need to tell you something,"_

_"Hey there new Chūnin,” smiles JD brightly while waiting for Adam to catch up._

_Adam impulsively pulls JD in a hug, leaning in close, almost giving him a kiss before one of JD's teammates says; "Hey, JD, we need to leave,"_

_"I, I have to go," JD says, stepping out of Adam's embrace and giving a pat on Adam's shoulders, "we'll talk when we get back."_

__  
~

"I've always wanted to do that but never got the chance," Adam confesses.

"We were both away on missions,"

"Did, did you suffer?"

"The ambush happened quickly. You've grown so much, not only mentally but also physically,"

"I'm a Jōnin now," Adam says proudly, feeling tears run down his cheek, mirroring JD's.

"If only I had known," JD starts disintegrating into small tag sheets, JD's soul releasing from the influence of the Reincarnation jutsu.

Adam drops to the ground. Exhausted, chakra drained and emotionally confused. Dragging himself to Kyaroru and resting for a moment before picking her up and hoping that the medic base isn't far away.


End file.
